This invention relates generally to the field of mosquito control and eradication, and more particularly relates to methods of mosquito control that prevent metamorphosis of mosquito larvae into pupae and adult mosquitoes.
Mosquitoes at their most benign are annoying and bothersome to humans and animals, the bite of the female mosquito as it seeks blood usually causing an adverse reaction that results in itching, swelling or sores. Of greater concern, mosquitoes at their worst are biological vectors for harmful and deadly pathogens that result in millions of cases of disease and death, such as from malaria, dengue virus and the West Nile Virus. Mosquito-borne viruses, previously more problematic in third world environments, are now by necessity being monitored in the U.S. and other more developed countries.
Mosquitoes inhabit our globe in two distinct environments. The immature stages of the mosquito (larva and pupa) live, feed and metamorphose in aqueous settings until emerging in the winged adult stage, when the mosquito is capable of flight. After hatching from the egg there are four identifiable larval stages, where the mosquito is designated as being a first, second, third and fourth instar larva. The larvae actively feed and shed their exoskeletons with each transition between instars, each instar lasting approximately 1 to 2 days. The larvae then enter the pupae stage, a non-feeding stage where an energetically-demanding metamorphosis into the adult mosquito occurs.
Known methodologies for addressing the mosquito problem include physical abatement, entrapment systems using attractants, mosquitocidal bacteria, larvicides, adulticides, placement of larval predators in water bodies, adhesive traps, citronella candles, mosquito magnets, etc. Many of the methodologies are only successful against small numbers of mosquitoes, while others require the introduction into the general environment of potentially harmful or toxic chemicals, such as for example petroleum based oils or phenols.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of mosquito control or eradication that is effective during the larval stages prior to emergence of the adult mosquito. It is a further object to provide such a method that does not utilize environmentally harmful chemical agents or the like. It is a further object to provide such a method that does not contaminate the larvae, and further which functions to preclude metamorphosis from the larval stage into the pupal stage, rather than immediately killing the larva, such that they remain an acceptable nutrition source for fish or other animals. It is a further object to provide such a method wherein the larval stage time period is lengthened beyond the norm, such that the larvae remain as a nutritional source for an extended period of time.